David and Nani
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: David and Nani get married. Set a few years after the movie. Things are changing fast and Lilo is adjusting happily and Stitch is still behaving...sort of. : Please read it and leave a comment!
1. Changes

Lilo woke up to the familiar tunes of Elvis. It was a special day and Stitch had decided to wake her up early. Now ten years old, she was a bit taller and had thinned out a little. Her hair was longer, but still black and shiny.   
  
"Today is the day Stitch!" Lilo said excitedly, "we've got to get ready!"  
  
She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and threw on a bathrobe.   
  
"Nani! Nani!" she yelled, "where's my dress?"   
  
Nani giggled, she may have been a few years older, but she was still the same Lilo...only happier.  
  
"Lilo, calm down." she said, "we've got plenty of time. What do you way we figure out what to do with your hair?"  
  
"Nani..." an exasperated Lilo sighed, "YOU have to worry about YOUR hair! What would David say if you tried to get married with bed-hair?"  
  
"Lilo, someone is coming to do my hair. So we have plenty of time to worry about yours."  
  
Stitch came wandering in. "Good morning!" he exclaimed, "special day, special day." he continued chanting as he went to the fridge and grabbed some breakfast.  
  
"Where is my *dress*?" Lilo asked in almost a whisper, "I can't be a flower girl in a bathrobe...I'd be an ABOMINATION!!!!" her voice suddenly got louder.  
  
"Lilo," Nani sighed, "just calm down, sheesh, people would think *you're* the one getting married."  
  
"Nani come ON!" Lilo said, "we have to hurry!"  
  
"You do know that it's only seven in the morning and we're not even getting married until one."  
  
Lilo giggled. Nani made both of them breakfast (a task she had gotten better at over the past few years.) and they spent most of the morning talking about how their lives were about to change.   
  
"If you get mad at David, he can sleep in Stitch's room!" Lilo laughed.  
  
"And where will Stitch sleep?" Nani asked.  
  
"On the couch." Lilo giggled. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Nani walked over to answer it.  
  
"Hello!" a bubbly bleach blonde woman exclaimed. Then she let out an exasperated sigh, "oh honey, we MUST fix that hair of yours! What would your future husband say if you tried to get married with bed hair?"  
  
"I told you!" Lilo shouted laughing.   
  
The woman came in and immediatley set up her workstation. "Of course, you won't be getting married in those shorts now will you?" she laughed, "come on honey, it's ten o'clock! Time to get ready!"  
  
"Ten!" Nani shouted. She hadn't realized how long her and Lilo had been gabbing.  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Lilo shouted as she followed Nani. Stitch stared at the blonde woman and smiled mischeviously. She looked like she were scared of him and it was funny to see her freak out.  
  
***  
  
"Here we go Lilo!" Nani said as she pulled the ocean blue dress over her sisters head. "All beautiful!" She grabbed her white dress and pulled it over her head. It was short and summery with a rose pattern at the bottom. Sweet and simple, just like Nani and Lilo liked it.  
  
"NANI!" the blonde woman called, "we MUST hurry!"   
  
Nani and Lilo rushed back into the kitchen where she had set up her things.  
  
Everything was happening so fast. 


	2. The Wedding

It was a pretty casual wedding. Just a few close friends and family members. Just how Nani had always wanted it. Except, she DID wish her parents were here.  
  
"You look so pretty Nani!" Lilo whispered into her big sister's ear.  
  
"Thank you Lilo." Nani smiled. The wedding had gone smoothly, nothing had gone wrong. Stitch was pretty well behaved. Nani was more worried about the reception...the people, the commotion, the food. Stitch would be in trouble-making heaven!  
  
"Wedding! Wedding!" Stitch chanted. Nani laughed, he HAD improved over the past few years, but he still had some mischeif in him. Lilo ran over to him and scooped him up. "Let's dance!" she said.   
  
The reception was of course, on the beach. Nani, still in her dress, had ditched her shoes for the wonderful feeling of sand between her toes. David had pretty much done the same along with everyone else who was there. Well, it WAS Hawaii. She could hardly find a relaxing moment with all the congradulations and invitations to dance. She sighed with relief when David took her hand and led her off to a secluded area.  
  
"I figured you might need a break from all the attention." he said, "I know I sure did."  
  
Nani laughed, "they were getting kind of annoying over there. Besides, it's our day, we need to spend SOME time together."  
  
They both giggled at the thought. Heaven forbid the bride and groom want some Quality Time on their wedding day! He kissed her softly.  
  
"Ick." was the sound they heard, "yuck. Mushy." They turned to see Stitch standing there staring at them.   
  
"He stays in his room at night right?" David asked.  
  
Nani smiled, "except on Tuesdays and bank Holidays."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She giggled and silently thanked Lilo for the interesting quote. She then grabbed Stitch's hand and playfully ran over to Lilo.  
  
"Nani," Lilo smiled, "can we go surfing after this?"  
  
"Oh honey, I wish I could say yes, but David and I are going to leave for our honeymoon and his sister is going to watch you remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. You do promise you'll be back right?"   
  
"Of course. Don't worry. Only five days okay?" Nani tried to make eye contact with Lilo who was dodging her.  
  
"But what if we need you?" Lilo asked.   
  
"Don't worry Lilo. Lelani is fun. You know that."  
  
Lilo smiled. Lelani WAS fun. She took Lilo places and listened to her stories and told a few of her own.   
  
"Then when you get back, you can bring a new baby!" Lilo said excited.  
  
*How did she know about that?* Nani thought. Then she shook her head, *she doesnt' know, there's no way. I haven't even told David about that yet.*  
  
"Nani?" Lilo looked at her sister, "you okay?"  
  
Nani snapped back to life, "yes, I'm fine. I guarentee you we won't be bringing any babies back."  
  
"But why? Lilo asked, "I thought married people had babies."  
  
"Yes, but that takes a lot longer than one week. Now you and Stitch go play okay?"   
  
Lilo nodded and ran off with Stitch. Nani shook her head. She had only found out last night and didn't plan on telling anyone until after she told David, which by the looks of it DEFINATLEY wasn't happening today as she was bombared by more congradulations and hugs. 


	3. Lelani and Lilo

*Thank you to anyone who is reading this! Please leave a review for me! This one is  
going to be a little longer because there is more ground to cover. There is a little on  
Lelani and her family in here, but I'm hoping to make a separate story for that. I hope  
you enjoy!*  
  
That night, Lelani tucked Lilo into bed. "Good night Lilo. Tomorrow we will have lots  
of fun."  
  
"Nani and David are coming back right?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Of course they are sweetheart. Why are you so worried?"  
  
"Because I miss them." Lilo sighed. Stitch sighed too.  
  
"Miss family." he said.   
  
"Oh you guys." Lelani said, "it's only a week." She sighed, it had been a lot longer for  
her.  
  
"Do you have kids?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Yes I do. They are about your age."  
  
"Were are they? Don't you miss them?" Lilo asked.  
  
Lelani sat on the bed. "I miss them very much. They don't live with me. They live with  
their dad on the main island."  
  
"Why?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Well, we were married but we got divorced. He got custody of them and I get to visit  
them every other weekend and on Holidays."  
  
"Why did you get divorced?"  
  
"You sure are the curious one aren't you?" Lelani laughed, "we got married when we  
were 18. We were way to young to understand marriage, let alone have one work out."  
  
"Oh. What are your kids names?"  
  
"Well, my girl is Leena and my boy is Adam. They're twins. You'd like them I'm sure.   
Maybe one day I can take you to meet them."  
  
"What about tomorrow?" Lilo asked excitedly.  
  
"Tomorrow is not my weekend, but I'll call their dad and see if it's okay."  
  
"Do you still love him?" Lilo asked, "Nani says sometimes people fight and break up, but  
they still love each other."  
  
"When did she say that?"  
  
"When she had a fight with David." Lilo said.  
  
"You're wise beyond your years Lilo." Lelani giggled, "now go to sleep."  
  
***  
  
"I still don't think you're doing it right." Nani commented as David tried to put up the  
tent in vain.  
  
"Yes, camping is VERY romantic." David said sarcastically. Nani laughed as she tried  
to help him set up the tent.   
  
After about a half an hour of struggling it was up and ready for moving in. Nani spread  
the big comforter on the floor of the tent and brought the other blankets inside. David  
grabbed his flashlight and set it up inside so they could see.  
  
"Well I DO think camping is very romantic." Nani said, then as an afterthought added,  
"as long as there is a shower nearby."  
  
David laughed as he turned off the flashlight and pulled the covers up, "you're crazy." he  
joked.   
  
Nani laughed as she snuggled up to him, "David, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
***  
  
Lilo woke up bright and early the next morning. She ran into the kitchen where Lelani  
was making breakfast.  
  
"Did he say yes? Did he say yes?" Lilo asked enthusiastically.  
  
Lelani smiled and nodded. "Yes he did, so you have to hurry up and get ready to go."  
  
"How are we getting there?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Airplane." Lelani said, "when he said yes I booked us a flight. We're going to stay a  
couple days and then come home."  
  
"YAY! I have to go tell Stitch!" Lilo ran back into the bedroom. Lelani sighed, she  
*would* bring Stitch.  
  
***  
  
A couple hours later, they were on the plane. They made Stitch get into a little dog  
carrier so as not to attract too much attention. It wasn't a particularly long flight, so  
Lelani wouldn't have to worry too much.  
  
***  
  
David and Nani were enjoying their few days of freedom as they swam around in the  
ocean and did a little surfing. In the afternoon they had a picnic lunch.  
  
"If life could only be like this every day." David sighed, "not having to worry about work  
or anything."  
  
"Yeah, and we could chill out in a tent every day because with no work we'd have no  
money." Nani joked.  
  
David smiled as he leaned up against the cooler they had brought. "I wouldn't mind that."  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't mind if it were just us, but there are two other people. We'd be  
squished!" Nani laughed, "but it's okay, you can sleep outside."  
  
"I hope you're counting the baby as a person and not Stitch." David said, "HE'S the one  
who'll be sleeping outside."  
  
***  
  
The plane arrived just a little after noon. Lilo hopped off the plane and waited for Lelani. Lelani was only a few steps behind her. She stepped off the plane, Stitch in hand and looked for her children.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" two kids cried, "you're here!!!!!"   
  
Lelani set Stitch down and ran to her children. "I missed you two!" she said as she hugged them both. Then she took Lilo's hand and brought her over, "this is Lilo. She's my new sister-in-law. I thought you guys might have fun together."  
  
Leena and Adam gave her the once over and then smiled. "Hi!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Do you want to meet my puppy Stitch?" Lilo asked, "we brought him with us." 


	4. Baby News

*For all those who have been faithfully reading THANK YOU! I'm a little new with the fanfic stuff. I'm going to try and make a couple offshoots from this story, so keep a lookout for that!*  
  
Lilo, Adam and Leena had gotten along so well that Lelani almost felt guilty for making her get back on the plane. Stitch seemed to have had a blast also and she *KNEW* that the twins loved him. She turned to her ex-husband, Robert, "thank you," she said, "you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"It's okay Lele." he said, "I know they enjoyed seeing you." The twins hugged their mother tight.  
  
"I'll see you again next weekend." she said, "behave. I love you."  
  
***  
  
~A Few Days Later~  
  
***  
  
"Nani! David!" Lilo ran up to her big sister and gave her a hug. "I missed you guys!"  
  
"Did you now?" David asked, "what did you do while we were away?"  
  
"Lelani took us to see Leena and Adam." Lilo said, "we had fun!"  
  
"Robert let you do that?" David asked.  
  
"Yeah. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the visit himself." Lelani laughed, "I'll be going home now." she gave David a hug. Lilo chased after her.  
  
"Lelani!" she said, "wait!" Lelani stopped and turned. "Thank you for the fun week." she said hugging her, "just remember, sometimes people get mad and break up, but they still love each other."  
  
Lelani smiled and hugged Lilo, "you're wise beyond your years. Now go take care of your new family."  
  
Lilo smiled and ran back to Nani and David. "We had a lot of fun!" she said, "did you guys have fun?"  
  
"Of course we did." David said, "did you know your sister doesn't know how to pitch a tent?"  
  
Nani gave him a look and David laughed. Then she took Lilo's hand and they went inside to see Stitch lazing around on the couch.  
  
"Hello. Hello." Stitch said, briefly turning to them and then turning back to sleep.  
  
"Lilo, lets sit down a minute okay?" Nani said. David left the room. He knew that 'Let's sit down' meant sister talk.  
  
"What's wrong Nani?" Lilo asked, "are you having troubles already?"  
  
Nani laughed, "no. You're so silly." she looked at Lilo, this would be no problem at all, Lilo wanted her to bring home a baby anyway.   
  
"So then what is it?" Lilo questioned.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have a baby." she said smiling.  
  
"Where will it sleep?" Lilo asked, "it can't have my room."  
  
"Aye Lilo! I thought you wanted me to have a baby!" Nani said exhasperated.  
  
"I do! But it can't have my room!" Lilo giggled.  
  
"Well, it'll probably stay in my room for awhile and then move down the hall to the extra room."   
  
Lilo laughed, "so when do I get to meet it?"  
  
"About eight months from now." 


	5. O'hana

Note: I don't own any of this. You all know that.  
  
Another Note: I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough. I think I mentioned it, but I may not have. Lelani is David's sister. And it'll be a little while before I start her story, but I am going to make one. Yes, she will be in this story more and so will her kids. THERE WILL BE MORE STITCH I PROMISE!  
  
Lilo smiled as she looked at her pictures of tourists. Then she looked at the picture of her family. Her mom and her dad smiling at her and Nani. A mischievous Stitch pasted at the bottom corner. She wished her parents could be her. Daddy would have loved Stitch. Mommy would have too, but she would probably be afraid of him at first, like Nani was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Good night Lilo." she said softly as she kissed her daughters forehead. "Mommy, sing me our song." Lilo said as she sat up. Her mom smiled and sat on the bed next to her. She put her arm around her and rocked her as she sang. "Aloha-oe, aloha-oe, ikeona ona noho ikanipo  
  
One fond embrace ahoea ea  
  
Until we meet again  
  
Until we meet again"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears were running down Lilo's cheeks when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said, wiping the tears away.  
  
Stitch wandered into the room. He could immediately tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing." Lilo said, "I'm just remembering." she looked at her picture.  
  
"Family." Stitch said sadly. He knew how badly Lilo had missed them and even though things were pretty much wonderful now, she still cried at night sometimes.  
  
"It's okay." she said, cheering up a bit. "Nani says we can add David's picture tomorrow and when they baby comes, we can add it's picture too. Then we can all be together."  
  
"O'hana." Stitch said smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Lilo said as she smiled back, "O'hana."  
  
Then Stitch gave her a questioning look, "new baby?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lilo said excitedly, "a new baby! Nani is going to have one in eight months. At least that's what she said. I don't know why it has to take so long."  
  
"I don't know." Stitch said, "what is a new baby?"  
  
Lilo laughed. Stitch *had* learned quite a bit in the past few years, but he had never been in the situation of a new baby. Lilo jumped off her bed and went to her bookshelf. She looked for a story that had a new baby in it. Unable to find one, she went downstairs to get the encyclopedia. When she found what she wanted, she opened up the book and showed Stitch a picture of a newborn baby.  
  
"That's a baby." she said proudly, "it comes from the mommy."  
  
"That sounds gross." Stitch said.  
  
Not being educated on childbirth, Lilo just shrugged, "I guess so. But that's what they look like. Then they grow up to be kids, like me."  
  
Stitch took the encyclopedia and ran up to his room. Lilo laughed. She didn't notice David was standing behind her.  
  
"Hey," he said, "you do know it's past your bedtime."  
  
Lilo frowned, "I'm sorry."  
  
David smiled, "it's okay." He picked up Lilo, "I won't tell Nani." Lilo giggled.  
  
***  
  
3 Months Later (I know, I hate those, but it had to be done)  
  
***  
  
Lilo laughed as Nani walked down the stairs, "you look funny!"  
  
Nani stuck her tongue out, "you would too if your balance was shot."  
  
"How big are you gunna get?" Lilo giggled some more.  
  
Nani sighed, "well I still have 5 more months. The doctor said that I'm actually quite small."  
  
Lilo whispered to Stitch, "if that's small, I don't want to know what big is." they both laughed.  
  
"Yuk it up little girl." Nani said, "we'll see who eats dinner tonight." then she smiled, it was all in good fun. She walked over to Lilo and kissed her on the forehead. "You're a goober."  
  
"Goooooooooooooober." Stitch exaggerated the word. Lilo and Nani laughed.  
  
"Where is that boy?" Nani whispered to herself. "David!" she called, "we're going to be late!"  
  
David came in from the garage. "Is it time to go already?" he asked, "I thought your appointment wasn't until 10."  
  
"Hello!" Nani sighed, "it's 9:30!"  
  
"Don't upset the pregnant one." Lilo said, "my book says they can be moody."  
  
"Tell me about it." David sighed.  
  
Nani gave him a dirty look as they headed out the door. 


	6. Nervous

*Okay, sorry about the long wait everyone. I got some bad news on Wensday so I haven't written anything since then. I have to serve some military time so I will have some time to write about David and Nani, but not a lot. So the story will come along slower than I had hoped. (I actually wasn't going to finish it at all until I saw that people liked it!) But it will get finished only slowly. Thanks for being patient. P.S. I spelled it wrong, it's 'Ohana. Thanks to the Online Hawaiian Dictionary :)*  
  
Lilo was quite excited. Lelani was bringing the twins over today. Stitch was pretty excited too. The twins liked him and thought he was funny. Most of all, they weren't afraid of him.  
  
She saw Adam and Leena running up the steps to the house. Lilo ran out the door to greet them. They came into the house and immediatley ran up to Lilo's room. Nani nearly lost her balance as the four ran by.  
  
David smiled as he opened the fridge. "Boy, you better not be eating all the food." Nani said.  
  
"We've got plenty of food." David laughed, "besides, I have to work tonight, I need to eat."  
  
"Says you." Nani laughed as she went upstairs to take a nap.  
  
Lelani laughed after seeing the whole ordeal. "don't worry David. It'll pass."  
  
"I think she's going crazy." David said, "all she does is eat and sleep!"  
  
"She is eating for two silly." Lelani said, "and besides, you would be tired too if you were carrying around another little human.  
  
David sighed and headed outside. "I can never win." he muttered. Lelani laughed.  
  
Nani was quietly folding clothes in her room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said. Lelani came in the room, "oh hi Lele." Nani smiled.  
  
"Nani, are you okay?" Lelani asked, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"I'm fine." Nani said, "just tired, cranky and hungry." she sighed, "why does this feel like it will never end?"  
  
Lelani laughed, "it feels that way doesn't it?" Then she sighed, "don't worry, in only a few months, you will have an adorable newborn baby in your arms."  
  
"But will I be a good enough mom?"  
  
"Nani, can you honestly look in the mirror and ask that? Do you hear how silly that sentence sounds coming from your mouth?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Nani asked.  
  
"Look at Lilo." Lelani said, "you raised her. How can you doubt yourself as a mother?"  
  
"But Lilo wasn't a baby when she became my responsiblity. She was a child. She wasn't so delicate. She depended on me, but didn't need me to do everything."  
  
"Nani, you'll be fine. I'm not saying it will be easy, but it will be wonderful." Lelani gave her a hug. "I have to go now, but trust me, I know you'll be fine."  
  
***  
  
"Wow Lilo!" Leena said, "your room is neat!"  
  
Lilo had been showing her new friends Adam and Leena her room with all her pictures and her 'Ohana.  
  
"So," Adam said, "when is Stitch coming back?"  
  
"He'll be back," Lilo answered, "he's just getting us some food and stuff."  
  
Stitch opened the door, all four of his arms full with food and juice boxes. "Room service!" he yelled jokingly. The three children laughed at how silly he looked.  
  
"Lilo, your family is awesome." Leena said, "when is Nani having her baby?"  
  
"June something." Lilo said, "right after school lets out."  
  
"What is she having?" Adam asked, "a boy?"  
  
"They're not sure, the baby crosses it's legs all the time."  
  
"Have you seen it?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Stitch said, "it looks grey and fuzzy. Not like you guys."  
  
Lilo laughed, "Stitch, it only looks like that because the picture is black and white. Trust me, it'll look like us. You'll see."  
  
"Not like me." Stitch said. Lilo couldn't figure out if he was being playful or serious. He gave her a little smile to let her know it was okay.  
  
*** Okay, that's it for now as I have to go to bed. Some surprises in the next chapter for all of you who are DYING to know what the baby is and what the name is. I hope you enjoy!*** 


	7. Kilikina

***Okay everyone I'm here for another chapter of Lilo and Stitch. I don't know if you guys actually want Lelani's story, so I'll take a poll ok? Write nikolayvna@hotmail.com subject line Lelani with your vote. As we all know, I own none of this (well, cept for the peoples I created outta my little deranged mind!)***  
  
Lilo woke up and headed downstairs. She still wasn't used to sleeping in as school had only ended a week ago. She looked at the clock in the kitchen. 7:30. She sighed. No one else would be up at this crazy hour.  
  
She heard the back door opening and wondered what David was doing up this early, especially after working last night. She was surprised to see Lelani come in the door.  
  
"Lele!" Lilo shouted, surprising her.  
  
"Lilo!" Lelani said, a bit relieved that it wasn't an intruder, but her sister-in-law. "You scared me."  
  
"Why are you here? It's early!" Lilo laughed.  
  
"Nani and David didn't want to wake you up last night." Lelani said, "they went to the hospital."  
  
Lilo got serious, "why? Is something wrong?" The last time she remembered being in the hospital was when they went to see her parents.  
  
"Lilo, nothings wrong." Lelani tried to assure her, "Nani is just having her baby."  
  
"Oh." Lilo thought a minute, "can we go see her?"  
  
"Not yet Lilo. They haven't called."  
  
Lilo sighed, this was going to be a long day. "Are Adam and Leena coming over?"  
  
"No honey, they're with their dad until July. Then they'll be here for the rest of the summer."  
  
Lilo was a little excited about that, but it was still just another thing to wait for. She sighed and then headed up to Stitch's room.  
  
Stitch woke up when his door opened. He stood up, alert, ready to defend himself. When Lilo walked in, he pounced.  
  
"Hey!" Lilo shouted, half laughing.  
  
Stitch stood up. "Sorry. You scared me." He went back to his bed.  
  
"Guess what?" Lilo asked excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nani is having her baby. Lele is here to watch us."  
  
"Lilo, things will be different." Stitch said.  
  
"Yeah, a little." Lilo said.  
  
"Will there still be room for me?" Stitch asked, a look of worry on his face.  
  
"There will always be room for you Stitch. We love you. What makes you think otherwise?"  
  
"Everyone...is so excited about baby. I feel forgotten sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry. This is new for everyone, but we will never forget you."  
  
***  
  
"Mama can I hold her?" Nani asked as her mom brought in the new baby.  
  
"Wait a little while, she needs to be fed and then a nap, when she wakes up."  
  
She sat patiently at her mothers side as she rocked Lilo and sang to her. She remembered when she was younger and her mother sang to her.  
  
*** "I wish mom was here." Nani said as she rocked her new baby girl.  
  
David put his arm around her, "I know. But don't be sad, she is watching."  
  
Nani smiled as she stroked her daugthers hair. "My beautiful kaikamahine (daughter). I can't wait to bring you home."  
  
"The doctor says we can leave tomorrow probably." David said.  
  
A few moments later, Lelani, Lilo and Stitch had found their way into the room.  
  
"Nani! David!" Lilo shouted. David picked up Stitch so he could see the baby.  
  
"She's so pretty!" Lilo said, "what's her name?"  
  
"Kilikina Emele." Nani answered.  
  
"Pretty." Stitch said.  
  
"Yeah Stitch." Lilo said, "now you're not the baby anymore."  
  
Stitch looked at everyone in the room. "Our family. It is not little anymore." he smiled, "perfect 'Ohana."  
  
End  
  
***Now don't get all mad at me! This is only the end of this story! There will be a sequal with a very active/walking/talking Kilikina. All words I found in the Hawaiian dictionary (I'll give the link as soon as I find it. Kilikina Emele is Christina Emilee in Hawaiian. Anyway, I'll write more so keep a look out!*** 


End file.
